Arieladdin Part 12-The Amazing and All-Powerful Amethyst (Part 1; "Friend Like Me")
Transcript *Minka: Oh, oh. Ariel? Wake up. Ariel. *Ariel: Oh, my head. *(Up the in sky): We're trapped. *Ariel: That two faced daughter-of-a-hyena! Whoever she was, she's long gone with that lamp. *(Image of Minka holding a lamp.png): Aha! *Ariel: Why, you hairy little thief! *(Image of Minka hold a lamp.png): (Chuckles) *(Image of Ariel hold a lamp.png): Looks like such a beat-up, worthless piece of junk. Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out. *(Lamp blows) *(Hand hold a lamp) *(Lamp blows) *(Rainbow Dash Clip) *(Minka Mark Clip) *(Hand hold a lamp blows) *Amethyst: Aaaaahhhhh! OY! Ten-thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck. Hang on a second. Whoa! Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there! *(Image of Amethyst hold a microphone.png): Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi, where ya from? What's your name? *Ariel: Uh, Ar--uh--Ariel. *Amethyst: Ariel! Hello, Ariel. Nice to have you on the show. Can we call you 'Air?' Or maybe just 'El?' Or how bout 'Lassie?’ *Amethyst: Sounds like 'Here, girl! (Whistling) *(Fade in from white) *(Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) Clip): C'mon, Lassie!' *Ariel: I must have hit my head harder than I thought. *Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets): Do you smoke? Mind if I do? *(Fade out from white) *(Fade in from white) *Amethyst: (Chuckles) Oh, sorry Cheetah--hope I didn't singe the fur! Yo pony girl, haven't seen you in a few millennia! Slap me some tassel! Yo! Yeah! *(Rainbow Dash Clip) *Amethyst: Say, you're a lot smaller than my last mistress. Either that or I'm gettin' bigger. Look at me from the side--do I look different to you? *Ariel: Wait a minute! I'm--your mistress? *Amethyst: That's right! She can be taught!! What would you wish of me, the ever impressive, the long contained *Tinker Bell (Peter Pan): Often imitated *Ameythyst: But never duplicated-- *Ameythyst: Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated. *Amethyst: Amethyst! Of! The Lamp! Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your very much wish fulfillment. Thank youuuuu! *Ariel: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wish fulfillment? *Amethyst: Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes. That's it! *Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck and Clarabelle Cow: Three! *Amesthyst: Uno, dos, tres. No substitutions, exchanges or refunds. *Ariel: Now I know I'm dreaming. *Amethyst: Mistress, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here! So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities. Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves Scheherazadie had a thousand tales But mistress you in luck 'cause up your sleeve You got a brand of magic never fails! You got some power in your corner now Some heavy ammunition in your camp You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how See all you gotta do is rub that lamp And I'll say Madame Ariel ma'am What will your pleasure be? Let me take your order, jot it down You ain't never had a friend like me No no no! Life is your restaurant And I'm your maitre' d! C'mon whisper what it is you want You ain't never had a friend like me. Yes ma'am, we pride ourselves on service You're the boss, the queen, the shah! Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish How about a little more Baklava? Try some of column 'A' Try all of column 'B' I'm in the mood to help you dude You ain't never had a friend like me *My Little Pony Characters: Wah-ah-ah *Amethyst: Mo, my. *Trolls: Wah-ah-ah *Amethyst: No, no! *Littlest Pets: Wah-ah-ah *Amethyst: Aha, ha! (Singing) Can your friends do this? Do your friends do that? Do your friends pull this *(Fade out from white) *(Fade in from white) *Yin: Out their little hat *(Fade out from white) *(Fade in from white) *Dragon (Shrek) Fire Breathing Clip): Can your friends go poof! *(Fade out from white) *(Fade in from white) *(Prince Phillip, Naveen and Dimitri): Well looky here *Amethyst): Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip *(Image of ariel and the princes): And then make the sucker disappear? *(Fade out from white) *(Fade in from white) *(Ariel Clip) *Amethyst: So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed I'm here to answer all your midday prayers You got me bona fide, certified You got a genie for a charge d'affairs! I got a powerful urge to help you out So what you wish I really want to know You got a wish that's three miles long, no doubt So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh! *(Ariel Clip): Madame Ariel, ma'am *(Fade out from white) *(Fade in from white) *(Image of ariel and the princes): Have a wish or two or three *(Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty Clip): I'm on the job *(Fade in from white) *Amethyst: You big nabob *(Mable and Wendy Are Dancing from "Gravity Falls"): You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend *(Monster High Ghouls Dancing Clip): You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend you ain't *Amethyst: Never *(Tangled Dancing Clip) *Amethyst: Had a *(Zoe Dancing Clip) *Amethyst: Friend *Winx Club Characters: Whoa! *(Amethyst Dancing Clip): Like me! *(Duchess and Thomas O’MalleyDancing Clip) *Amethyst: Ha ha ha! *(Circus Elephants Dancing from "Dumbo"): (Horning) *Amethyst: Wah-ah-ah *Minka (Panting) *Amethyst: You ain't never had a friend like me! *(Rainbow Dash Clip) *(Minka Mark Clip) Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes